


Thank the Stars

by deecherrywolf



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Double Penetration, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deecherrywolf/pseuds/deecherrywolf
Summary: Day 4 of Voltron NSFW Week - Bad IdeaAllura and Keith put on a show for her bodyguard, tempting him to join.





	Thank the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This actually is set in a universe of a fic I did awhile back on my tumblr. I have yet to post it here because I'm actually thinking of fleshing the universe out in the future, but if you wish to read it, it's here-  
> https://deecherrywolf.tumblr.com/post/160188527404/day-1-princess

This was a bad idea, she knew it was - and yet, she couldn’t stop herself. It was what happened when she was with Keith, bad ideas became good ideas and there they were. Though, this time it wasn’t entirely a bad idea, not really, but the fact they didn’t lock the door and didn’t close it all the way? Bad idea.

 

Even if it shot pleasure in ripples up and down her spine, it didn’t negate from the fact it was a bad idea.

 

She moaned, back arching against his naked chest, right arm reaching behind so she could grasp the back of his head, fingers clenching into his hair - she liked how his hair was long enough to grab onto, unlike her other lover, his hair was a good length for some good hair pulling fun.

 

Though pulling Lance’s hair was fun too.

 

Keith pressed his head against her collarbone, biting into her shoulder. She gasped and arched. While Keith’s teeth were rather blunt, they did have a slight point to them - a reminder of the Galra blood pulsing through his veins, it stung yet oh, did it felt good. She writhed with pleasure, moving her hips faster against his, his cock sliding in and out of her wetness, Keith released her flesh with a groan and he reached over with his left hand, reaching down to stroke her clit, making her cry out, hips rolling against his hand, the heel of his palm pressing into the mound of her flesh. Allura loved how attentive Keith was, how he drew her in and pleased her, however - he didn’t have her full attention right now.

 

Her eyes flashed to that crack in the door.

 

It had been a bad idea to not shut the door.

 

It had been, until a familiar shape was there - not only blocking this view from others, but watching himself.

 

Lance was her bodyguard, through and through, and even now - when he was more than a bodyguard, he still protected her in any sense - even from being seen by others. He had been reluctant to accept her relationship with Keith, reluctant to accept that she still wanted him too, but Allura had seen it, seen the desire Lance held for both of them and she knew, oh, she knew that he would not only accept this, but join in.

 

“Is he going to come in or not?” said Keith, voice strained as he pumped his cock deeper into Allura’s pussy, index finger rolling over and over her swollen clit. His dark eyes were like burning coals as he looked at Lance, who was still standing in the doorway - trying to act as if he weren’t watching, but the constant flicker of blue eyes and the sight of a tent in his pants begged to differ.

 

Allura moaned, rocking her hips. “You know how Lance is.”

 

Keith clicked his tongue. “He’s your guard, order him to come in here.”

 

“He does love to be ordered around.”

 

“I can hear you guys, you know.”

 

Both of them glared pointedly at the flushed guard, who was now turned facing the door completely, ears burning and eyes full of heat.

 

Keith growled. “Well? We don’t have all day, and Allura will come any minute.”

 

Allura felt irritated for a moment that Keith knew that. How well he knew her body, it made her shudder. But she gasped in delight as Keith’s strong arms took hold of her legs by the knees, lifting her up slightly. The change in posture made the angle of his cock inside of her different, hitting areas that made her want to claw away at something. She watched as Lance’s eyes flashed with hunger and he was closing the door behind him, removing clothes as he approached.

 

“Finally.”

 

Lance scowled at Keith for a moment, until amusement filtered through and his lips quirked. “You wanted to see my cock that bad?”

 

“I see your cock all the time, I want you here so we can satisfy the Princess.”

 

“I always satisfy my Princess.”

 

And with that, Lance was on the bed with them, on his knees and reaching for Allura. His cock was pressing against her strained opening, sinking in beside Keith’s cock.

 

Allura gasped. The feeling of double penetration was almost too much - the feel of two very different cocks deep inside her, moving against one another, it was so strange yet so addictive - the feel of Lance’s longer cock, reaching in places that she didn’t even know existed, while Keith’s veiny, thicker cock stretched her just right and rubbed her walls in ways that felt too good, 

 

it was enough to make her want to cry.

 

The bed creaked under their weight, groaning as they moved together - hips moving in a rhythmic motion that they only knew - in ways they learned from each other, hitting all the right spots. Lance kissed at the bite mark on Allura’s shoulder, eyes boring into Keith’s, who huffed a laugh, licking his lips as his hands flexed against Allura’s thighs, still holding her up. His hips strained, pumping upward while Lance worked in rhythmic thrusts - sinking deep and deeper.

 

Allura’s pussy throbbed and she knew she was close, so close. Even the feel of Keith’s hot chest against her back and the sensation of Lance panting against her shoulder was becoming too much for her oversensitive skin. Lance palmed one of her breasts, and then his rhythm slipped, but perfectly - hitting a spot not only in her, but against Keith’s dick - rubbing it just right, causing them both to hiss and for Allura’s pussy to clamp around them, spasming as she came.

 

Her back arched and thighs spread as they came within her as well, spilling hot inside of her. She shivered, eyes sliding shut as she felt Keith release his hold, her legs slumping down and Lance fell forward, leaning against her breasts. The three of them remained in that position for a moment, basking in the afterglow of their sex before finally, Keith was the first to move, hearing the ‘oomphs’ of the two of them falling forward.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

It came out more like ‘whr’ya’gon?’ but Keith was used to Lance’s sleepy slurs after sex.

 

“To get Allura a hot towel and the usual clean up stuff.”

 

Lance huffed. “After sex is cuddle time.”

 

“Mm, I think I’ll have to agree with Lance on this one,” said Allura, rolling over as she tucked herself under Lance’s arm, allowing him to kiss her cheek. Her eyes glinted up at Keith. “Unless you want to miss out on the cuddling?”

 

Keith eyed the two of them, obviously torn between getting cleaned up and some good cuddling.

 

The cuddling finally won him over.

 

Allura hummed in happiness as her two favorite boys wrapped themselves around her, their legs tangling with hers and she sighed. To think, today and even all of this, had been started by a slew of bad ideas. One after the other, only to end up being some of the best moments of her life. Allura giggled to herself.

 

Thank the stars for bad ideas.


End file.
